Portable data collection devices are widely used in manufacturing, service and package delivery industries to perform a variety of on-site data collection activities. Such portable data collection devices often include integrated bar code dataform readers adapted to read bar code dataforms affixed to products, product packaging and/or containers in warehouses, retail stores, shipping terminals, etc. for inventory control, tracking, production control and expediting, quality assurance and other purposes. Various bar code dataform readers can be used for portable data collection devices including laser scanners and one dimensional (1D) charge coupled device (CCD) imaging assemblies, both of which are capable of reading 1D bar code dataforms and two dimensional (2D) bar code dataforms.
The demand for such portable data collection devices has increased dramatically over the years. Moreover, the demand for customized features associated with employment of these devices has increased as well.